


In need of Maintenance

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [11]
Category: Southland
Genre: Dom/sub, Haircuts, M/M, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre 4x09: The night before isn’t over just because it’s the morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	In need of Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank lj's love_vargas for all her help with the editing, this work, none of them in fact, would be what they are without her. Thanks.

The moment Bryant clicked the button and his garage door started opening, he spotted feet and he knew it had to be Ben. Just like he knew he wasn’t ready to deal with the pup yet.

“What do you want, Sherman?” Bryant yelled to his partner as he backed out into the driveway, stopping once he was parallel with Ben.

“We left my car.”

Bryant frowned and turned forward, thumbing the steering wheel. He hadn’t even though about that last night when he pulled his pup off Ronny…. Of course he hadn’t been thinking much. Just doing what he knew needed to be done.

“Well, am I getting a ride or am I calling in sick?”

Damn, he knew he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t. “Get the fuck in. I’m dropping you off at your car and that’s it.” After last night…. Why couldn’t he just let his pup fend for himself? Damn, why couldn’t he stop calling Ben his pup? Fuck.

“I’m sorry. I was out of line…. I was jealous and you were right, I didn’t have the right. I still sleep with women and so can you, too. I just….”

Bryant could hear the uncertainty in his pup’s voice as he reached over and laid a comforting hand on Ben’s shoulder and pulled onto the freeway, “It wasn’t just sex, he’s a pup. And he’s a he. That probably didn’t make it any easier.” And finding out the way you did…. He’d really blown that, but fuck, Ben had crossed a line again.

“No it being Karl didn’t help.”

Bryant pressed his lips together and glared toward Ben for a moment at the snap in the pup’s voice, “Sherman.”

“Right, sorry. Just every time we’ve been to the Dog and Pony it was clear he wanted you and he can give you something I can’t and I know you say you’re okay with us not fucking but… he’s me with fucking, why would you pick me?”

His pup really thought-- damn it, he really couldn’t stop thinking of Ben as his… “He’s not you, Ben. He’s Karl. I’ve known him for years but not the same way I know you. I wouldn’t trust him to watch my back, I can’t tell he’s getting way too stressed out by the lines on his forehead… he’s not you,” Bryant tried to make clear, looking over at his pup, and he had to smile at the look of confusion on his pup’s face.

“But the sex--“

“Was good, but I’m not the sex hound here,” he said, letting out a sigh when his pup only frowned more. Not that he could blame the kid, he spent most of his 20s wanting nothing more than to get laid, he wouldn’t have understood either. “I’m fine with us not having sex, that’s cool. That’s not what I need from us. Trust, trust I need,” And that was something he wasn’t sure he could get back.

Bryant watched out of the corner of his eye as Ben opened his mouth only to shut it before saying anything. The next half hour was quite, filled only with the sound of the midday traffic around them. It seemed to drag by until just as they hit the edge of the city.

“I’m sorry. I know I keep saying that, but I am. I messed up and I keep messing up.”

Bryant didn’t respond but kept his eyes on the road, not sure what to say to his pup, other than admitting that he was still his pup something he didn’t think he was ready to do so he chose not to respond.

“Sammy…I know I crossed a line last night--“

“Just one?” Bryant said, unable to keep himself from responding to the statement. He wondered if his pup was talking about assaulting Ronny or what he had said that morning.

“No, you’re right more than one, but spending time with you…I needed that even if I did fuck it all after I just….I need you, Sir…” Bryant watched from the corner of his eye as Ben looked away toward the window for a long minute before looking back. Ben cleared his throat before he went on, “I need my trainer, my owner. And I need you to be harder on me.”

The tone in his pup’s voice was strong, resolved, but Bryant knew that didn’t mean his pup had the first clue what he was asking for. “You sure about that? You’re going to have to earn my trust back and that’s not happening over night, pup.” he said, glancing over at his pup.

“I know. I fucked up, Sammy, but I’ll do what it takes, Sir. I want to have your trust again.”

And he wanted Ben to have it again, he just wasn’t sure if he could. “One day at a time, pup. Let’s see how it goes,” he said as he exited the freeway.

“Okay.”

After Ben’s reply, the car was quiet as Bryant weaved his way through the streets of LA, pulling into a small parking lot sandwiched between two old brick buildings several minutes later.

“Ah…Sammy this isn’t the station or my car?”

He could clearly hear the confusion in Ben’s voice as he watched his pup glance around trying to figure out where he had taken them, but he knew that even if his pup saw the street signs he wouldn’t puzzle out the why until he was told. Which was just what he wanted as he reached out and grabbed Ben by the back of the neck until they were looking at each other. “Do you trust me?”

It calmed something in him to see Ben nod and say yes with almost no hesitation. “Then trust me and come on,” he ordered getting out of the car and heading toward the three story brick building on the corner. A barber pole proclaimed the first floor to be a small barbershop.

“Sammy!”

Bryant smiled, turning toward the source of the call that came the moment he entered the business, “Marcus my man,” he said himself as he and Marcus pulled each other into a hand-arm guy hug.

“Look at that hair, who did you let cut your hair, because I know it wasn’t me, not looking like this after a few weeks.”

As the hug broke, Bryant felt Marcus’s hands go right for his hair, clearly not pleased, “Come on, you were out and it was your brother, it’s not like I went to some random chain to get it done.”

“Clearly that boy needs a refresher course.”

“I think his hair looks fine.”

“To the untrained eye maybe…and who did your hair? Fits your face well, even cuts…it’s not bad.”

“Marcus, this is Ben Sherman my partner and…more,” Bryant said looking at his pup before turning back to Marcus just in time to see the sparkle in his friend’s eyes, “And, Ben, this is Marcus Esca and he’s been my barber for, wow, longer than I care to remember. Over ten years now right?” Has it really been that long? he thought.

“More like twelve,” Marcus answered, his hands twitching as he looked at Ben, “Tell me I’ll be getting my hands on his hair soon. I bet I can make it look like gold without a drop of dye.”

Bryant chuckled to himself at the glee and lust in Marcus’s eyes, eyes that were firmly locked on Ben’s hair even as the other man was guided Bryant to one of the empty chairs for his cut, “Not today, maybe next time I’ll schedule us both,” he added smiling at the hopeful look in his pup’s eyes that he knew had nothing to do with the idea of a haircut. “Take a seat, Sherman. Say Marcus do you still have the third floor and is it available…?”

“In the middle of the day, sure...”

Bryant returned the look Marcus gave him, meeting the man’s eyes, “Just need about ten minutes and I remember the room regs,” he added after a long moment.

“After the cut, it’s all yours,” Marcus finally said with a shrug, turning toward his tools to prepare Bryant for his cut.

Nodding his thanks he leaned back and let Marcus drape the cape over him, as it settled he spotted his pup. Watching him intently, clearly curious but trusting him enough not to ask. It made him smile; maybe if his pup could still trust him he could trust his pup again.

The next half hour sped by as Bryant relax and let Marcus take care of his hair while keeping watch over his pup from the corner of his eye. Ben got restless after a few minutes but his pup stayed in his seat and flipped through the magazines, occasionally watching him. Bryant grinned when he looked in the mirror and caught his pup’s eyes looking longingly at the mat his feet were resting on and had to fight off a chuckle when Ben realized he was being watched and looked away blushing.

Finally the haircut was done. Bryant smiled as he checked out his hair in the mirror, running his fingers through it while turning his head from side to side, “Looks good Marcus, as usual what do you think P-Ben?” Damn he’s not ready to hear it in a place like this…is he smiling? Fuck he really wants to be my pup again.

“It looks good, Sir. Your friend does good work.”

“Yes he does,” Bryant agreed slapping Marcus on the back. “He’s one of the best,” he added as they headed to the front counter to pay.

“One of the best? I think you mean the best, Sammy. Now go have fun,” Marcus said taking the money and handing Bryant a key. “Bring it down when you’re done.”

“No problem, Marcus. We can’t be too long; our shift starts in just under an hour,” Bryant told his friend, swinging the key ring around his finger as he turned toward his pup. “Come on, Ben, this way.” Bryant ordered and headed back out onto the sidewalk. From there he lead his pup through a separate doorway that lead directly to the second floor where he kept going passing the apartment doors and heading up the next flight of stairs taking them both to the top floor.

Bryant hesitated as he reached the apartment at the end of the hall. He knew his pup needed it but…he also knew this might scare Ben off. Doing this again so soon. He decided it was a chance he was going to have to take as he slipped the key into the lock and walked into the apartment. He could feel Ben right behind him.

“Holy fuck, Sammy.”

At the shou,t Bryant looked back to see Ben frozen in the doorway, his eyes darting everywhere. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting all this and Bryant couldn’t blame him as he let his gaze drift over the room with fresh eyes.

It was a basic apartment. There was a single large main room that was both living room and dining room with the kitchen in one corner separated by a counter. A pair of double doors in the far wall led to the bedroom. All fairly normal. The furniture, however, was anything but.

The sofa was the most regular looking item in the room. It was red roman style chaise while behind it the glass topped table with its metal cage underneath was not normal, nor was the wooden throne on a raised platform in the dining nook. And that didn’t even go into what Bryant knew was in the bedroom.

“Quit standing in the doorway, pup, we don’t have a whole lot of time.” Bryant ordered and Ben stepped farther into the apartment, taking a seat on the sofa.

“What the fuck is this place?”

Anything it needs to be Bryant though with a smirk. “It’s a place for people that like to play somewhere private but don’t have the space or money to have a place like this of their own. Not everyone wants to play in a dungeon.”

“Why are we here?”

And the confusion was back. He did confuse his pup a lot, didn’t he. “We need to deal with something and I don’t want to wait until after the shift.” You need this before you put that badge back on, pup.

“What?”

“Last night you crossed a line and we both know it. Just like we both know you won’t likely get caught for it. But you do need to be disciplined for it.” And you need it soon rather than later, pup, but are you going to accept it?

“I messed up with Ronny. But after what he did to--“

“You did what you could. You offered the protection of the law; you got the daughter away from them and into protective custody. That’s your job. If they don’t want our help we can’t help them. And we don’t take matters into our own hands. You really fucked up and we talked about what would happen when you fuck up.” It’s on the table Ben, make your choice, Bryant though as he locked his eyes on Ben, not looking away and barely blinking. Waiting.

He watched as Ben took a deep breath and looked down, a long moment passed before Ben lifting his head back toward Bryant, his eye closed resigned .

“You brought me here to spank me,” Ben said, opening his eyes and meeting Bryant’s gaze for a moment before looking down again. He slowly dropped to his knees and nodded his head. “I need it. I’ve needed it, you, this whole time but I just….didn’t--don’t--know how--“

“It’s okay. I should have seen it. This isn’t all on you, pup. You were my responsibility but I dropped the ball here too. But it’s time I fixed that. Now we don’t have a lot of time so over my knee,” Bryant ordered sitting up straighter and tapping his right leg as he spread them apart.

“Yes, Sir.”

Bryant watched as Ben came over to him, not bothering to rise, and crawled over his right leg. Bryant slipped his right hand under Ben’s chest to support his pup even as he brought his legs closer together, forcing Ben’s legs more upright, and his ass higher in the air.

“I don’t normally spank a clothed ass as you know, but today I’ll make an exception,” Bryant warned his pup even as he brought his left hand down.

A second, third, fourth and fifth swat quickly followed then paused as Bryant slowly rubbed his pup’s ass. He took a deep breath and smiled as he shifted his right hand to better support his pup who had already started letting go. Yeah his pup needed this. “I don’t hear any counting, pup.”

Smirking he redid one through five, this time the numbers called out in an increasingly ragged voice, before going on to six through ten, getting a grunt at the last one.

“Okay, pup, what did you do wrong?” he asked slowly rubbing his hand over Ben’s warm ass.

“I didn’t think, I just…I was pissed at what he’d done and I wanted him to feel what it was like. I wanted to make him feel it.” Ben confessed, letting his head hang as he slumped even more into Bryant. “I messed up.”

“You did, but it’s over now. What’s done is done and we’ll deal with it, together, understand, pup?” Bryant asked, letting his hand travel from Ben’s ass to his back, rubbing slowly.

He smiled when Ben answered with a light arf and nuzzled his head into Bryant’s side. “That’s a good boy,” he whispered. Yeah, we both needed this, he thought, feeling lighter and more relaxed than he had in days.

The end


End file.
